


Waiting, Wanting,Wishing

by raethepeaceful



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Random - Freeform, and a little depressed, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raethepeaceful/pseuds/raethepeaceful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he looks into the mirror and sees a old man instead of a leather clad boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting, Wanting,Wishing

He sits alone. On a bench, staring at the blue sky.

Waiting. Wanting. Wishing and Thinking. He thinks of all the years that have passed and how now when he looks in the mirror he sees an old man instead of a leather clad boy. 

The wrinkles that cover his skin each have a different story to tell. The ones around his mouth and the creases of his eyes remind him of years of laughter. The ones that cover his brow from years of frowns. And the ones on his hands remind him of all the hard work that this life has thrown at him. 

He still sits waiting, wanting, wishing. For his love to back. 

It’s been years, his love left when he was on the verge of becoming an old man, before the wrinkles settled in and his hair was more black than grey. 

His love was just the free sprint he couldn't hold down. Love was all movement and bright smiles and captivating eyes. 

He was solid and still, dark and mysterious, everything a person would see as a threat. 

He and his love were yin and yang, they were perfect together. 

Were. 

His love being as wild as he was only laughed when the mugger pulled out the gun. So secure in the fact that the man wouldn't hurt them. 

He shot Derek first, knowing that he was like going to attack the mugger at any minute to make sure Stiles was safe. 

Derek doesn't remember anything after that, just blurs of screaming and the sound of more gunshots. 

When he wakes in a hospital bed and sees he’s father- in –law slummed in a chair, he knows his love is gone. For the man would never leave his only son alone. Derek closes his eyes. 

When his eyes open he is back sitting on a bench alone, now looking down at a grey headstone. Like he has been at this time for the last 15 years. Still Waiting. Wanting. And Wishing.

**Author's Note:**

> so random drabble.i work this in like 20 mins because i was bored and inspired by the song Miss Atomic Bomb by the Killers


End file.
